matpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Patrick
Matthew Patrick, also known as MatPat, is an American YouTube educator, video game researcher, and is the creator of the YouTube channel The Game Theorists, ''in which he presents possible ideas about popular video games through research and educational facts. His internet franchise is represented to be a part of the video game-entertaining company ''ScrewAttack. As of 2015, his channel has over 4 million subscribers and over 400 million video views. He currently promotes other YouTube channels using his own popularity such as Gaijin Goombah as well as collaborating with them to create more advanced videos. He also has a cat named Skip. Early Life Patrick was born on November 15 as an only child in Medina, Ohio. His only known ethnicity is Caucasian. His mother died when he was four years old, and grew up with a strict but loving stepmother. As a child he grew fond of video games, something that would later become his main fascination. His games, such as Mario, were mainly Nintendo. During his later years, an activity was considered necessary for recognition in the education department. He stated in his Draw My Life video, that his glasses prevented him from going into sports, leaving performing his only option. He sang at five show choirs and was even a dance captain. He performed at approximately six stage acts yearly. However, these acts caused him constant ridicule and bullying from his peers. He stated that the most constant insult was gay. He does exude an affinity for learning as displayed in an "draw my life " video, He delineated how his actions were deviant from other students I.E his erollment in cooking classes, college level classes, but this yielded him insult and derision for his difference. He eventually managed to score a 1600 on SAT (a perfect score at that time), graduated from high school, and went on to study acting at Duke University in Durham, North Carolina. In college, MatPat often hosted video game parties for his classmates and friends. He later met with a college mate named Stephanie Cordato, who would later be his wife. Together they created a Legend of Zelda parody known as The Epic of Stew in a video game-programming course. Career After Patrick's college graduation in 2009, he auditioned for many theatrical rolls in New York such as The Blood Brothers and Bram Stoker's Dracula for approximately 2 years. In a want for additional attention, Matthew created a YouTube account under the username MatthewPatrick13, a channel where his performances on stage as well as singing auditions were uploaded by him from time to time. During his stay, he married Stephanie, the woman who worked with him on the Legend of Zelda parody, The Epic of Stew. However, he eventually quit his job as a stage director when he completely lost his taste for acting and, the more important factor, lack of food, which resulted from the constant work and low profit that his career provided. This tragedy landed the formerly confident Matthew Patrick into a major depression after he finally accepted that theater performing was not the life of joy and attention he expected or wanted it to be. Rather it was a life of unbearable work and stress. For the next two years, Patrick sent out requests for different jobs such as a television producer, programer, or a movie director, only to receive nothing back and remain jobless. Suffering from depression, Matthew started watching a gaming show called Extra Credits to lift his spirits. After watching and studying the material, he received the idea to create a own web series that used education to discuss popular video games. After planning, he decided to call the web series Game Theory and eventually changed his channel username the Game Theorists. The Game Theory promo was uploaded on April 11, 2011, and uploaded the first episode of the series, Game Theory: Is Chrono Trigger Time Travel Accurate?, four days later. The video states a theory on how the time travel in Chrono Trigger works. The video currently has over 1,000,000 views. On episode 7, he was interviewed by internet show host Ronnie Oni Edwards, on episode 4 of Ronnie's podcast series Random Internet Encounters. He gained an interest in Ronnie's talent for show and offered to promote his internet show, Digressing and Sidequesting, by allowing Ronnie to move the series to Mat Pat's channel, to which Ronnie accepted. After many more videos of certain ideas about games, an Ohioan hired him as a YouTube audience development consultant, a job whose main goal is to build a fan base for beginning YouTubers. MatPat met hundreds of theorists at the SGC Theorists convention and offered and promotion to their channels. His next videos , like the first one in the franchise, explained secret possible theories about the video game worlds. This kept the channel growing. After his videos reached more people, many started their own theory channels, including the intelligent Lockstin. On July 2, 2012, uploaded a video named Game Exchange: New Partner Show Coming This Thursday. The video announced that Patrick will be having another theory series on his channel called ''Game Exchange. Instead of telling only secrets about video games like Game Theory, Game Exchange tells how video games relate to different cultures around the world. The second video of the new series, by the name Game Exchange: Japanese Culture in Kirby, Mario, and Zelda, ''was uploaded on July 5, 2012: three days after the first one. On August 30, 2012, another YouTuber Theorist from the convention by the username DigressingNSQ, whose real name is Ronnie "Oni" Edwards, uploaded a video on MatPat's channel called ''Hit Points and Health Bars, Digressing and Sidequesting. The video received enough views to become another series on the channel, and thus, MatPat made a deal with DigressingNSQ to give him access to the channel and together they made a new series known as Digressing and Sidequesting. This series explained the game design and features of video games and how they work. The series, however, was inactive for more than a year due to not enough views, but it returned in December 2014. On Dec 28, 2013, creators "Trailer" Drake McWhorter and Ken Landefeld, launched a new show on The Game Theorists channel known as Crossover. Focusing on "the six degrees of seperation", Crossover aimed to bridge the gaps of the gaming multiverse, but has moved on to focus on video game timelines. Later, on Aug 26, 2014, Crossover creator "Trailer" Drake launched a new series called Smash History. This series discusses the Super Smash Bros. franchise and where its features originate from previous Nintendo games. On May 12, 2014, Patrick created a new channel 'filmtheorists'', after understanding his viewers also loved movies and television shows. Channel Format MatPat's videos study video games and then create ideas about them. Unlike most channels that work for ScrewAttack, his channel involves studying video games rather than playing and commenting on them. He combines video game facts as well as education to create theories on video games. Intro Practically all his videos start with an intro song involving a 8-bit version of Mario walking down a room with a background filled with names of game systems such as the Wii or Xbox''. Mario then jumps and lands on the Game Theory logo. After the intro song, MatPat almost always says the following: ''Hello, Internet. Welcome to ''Game Theory. The show that...''-MatPat The Game Theory series has had four different intros in its lifetime. The original intro involved a chiptune playing while MatPat says off-screen what the video is going to be about. After he finishes talking, a picture of MatPat appears. Then, a 1985 version of Mario pops out of MatPat's head along with a few pictures of random things. Mario then walks down a hallway with a dark background that has names of game systems on it. Mario then jumps and lands on the logo. On August 23, 2012, MatPat uploaded a video by the name Game Theory: Polybius, MK Ultra, and the CIA's Brainwashing Arcade Games. This is the first Game Theory video to have the new intro. Even though it is indeed pretty similar to the original intro, it's more advanced. Unlike the original intro, the Game Theory music doesn't start until smorgorthtorta after Dan makes his statement about what the video is going to be about. Rather than popping out of MatPat's head, a 1985 version of Mario appears in a flash of light on top of the Game Theory ''logo. Mario then starts to walk down an empty hallway with a red background. The ''Game Theory symbol then appears and it's four corners turn green and then red one at a time. Mario then appears again in the same hallway only this time, it is filled with names of game systems and the names are more spread out so it takes longer for Mario to walk beside them. Mario then jumps and lands on the new and more advanced logo. Recently, however, starting with Game Theory: Does Isaac DIE?!? Binding of Isaac Rebirth's Endings EXPLAINED.,(first introduced in'' Game Theory: A Tank's Biggest Weakness... is ITSELF (war Thunder) MatPat has started using a remade version of the third intro made by Loyal Theorist TheGeeNee. This intro is similar to the last one, with the exception of more varied angle shots. Another recent intro, special for 'FNAF Mysteries SOLVED Pt 2 (FIRST HALF)' was used for this video. It features constant glitches between the usual intro and another in the theme of the Death Mini-games from Five Night's at Freddy's 2 and 3. It involves the Purple Guy sprite from the SAVETHEM mini-game replacing Mario, as well as the letters S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M replacing the various logos in the background. The beginning also flashes a picture of Bonnie, while the ending features a picture of Golden Freddy. The FNAF version plays most of the intro with small glitches showing the main intro in the background, as well as a slightly longer portion near the end where the main intro takes over, before switching back to the FNAF version until right before Mario jumps into the logo, where it switches back to normal completely. Video Style MatPat's videos mainly use education to create theories about certain video games. He mainly uses minor bobblehead animation figures to show reasons for a theory. He puts in pictures and other video clips on it to show examples and reasons for his argument. Besides being a series using fact and research, MatPat also puts a lot of humor into his videos. Almost every time he finishes the intro, he makes a humorous comment about his show. In some videos, he creates theories on the gaming community rather than the video game worlds. He mainly researches real-life facts to explain a theory. Other Appearances Mat Pat's quick popularity on YouTube allowed to guest star in several other channels. His most common guest appearances are on other ScrewAttack! channels like the ones who work on his channel, or others ones like The Completionist, NationlDEX, Pat the NES Punk, and Yuriofwind. He has also appeared in four episodes of TheFineBros. These episodes were ''YouTubers react to Sir Fedora, YouTubers react to Vomit Prank, YouTubers react to Sesame Street: Old School, and YouTubers react to Racist Mario. He has also appeared on an episode of Smosh Games called Science of Penis-Copters with Mat Pat of Game Theory, as well as an episode of The JWittz called The Pokémon World is OUR World. He also appeared in a JulianSmith87 video called Lottery, in which he portrays a worker at the lottery winner's job. He has also become friends with many other popular YouTubers who even gave him shout-outs such as Matthew Santoro, Alltime10s, and BrutalMoose. Another popular appearance made by Mat Pat was on the DidYouKnowGaming channel where he hosted three videos, Five Nights at Freddy's - Did You Know Gaming? Feat. MatPat from Game Theory, Mario Part 5-Did You Know Gaming? Feat. MatPat from Game Theory, Portal-Did you Know Gaming? Feat. MatPat from Game Theory. In addition, MatPat also runs the show Pet-U-Cation ''on the channel, ''Petcentric. Specials Mat Pat has created many milestone specials to thank his viewers for their support whenever he received a certain amount of subscribers. When his channel reached 100,000 subs, he received the opportunity to meet his fans in person at the SGC gaming convention. When the channel reached 500,000 subscribers, he rewarded the audience with a Draw My Life video. As of that video, the sentence Help us reach 1 million subs!, along with a subscription link to his channel, was put in the description of ever Game Theory episode until the milestone was reached on December 18, 2013, for which the special was uploaded on the New Year's Eve of that year. The special was a theory on why people, in general, play video games. On April 27, 2014, the channel had reached 2,000,000 subscribers, but the special wasn't uploaded until July 21, 2014, almost 2 months later. On Jun 2, 2015, MatPat recently uploaded a new show called Film Theory, it's just like Game Theory, but only talks and makes theories, on books, movies, and sometimes connect thoses with video games. Category:People Category:Theorists Category:Guest Stars